


Komodo

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Injury, Major Character Injury, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Queensrÿche, Singing, bullshit mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend is injured on a hunt, Dean becomes frantic and protective.... And starts singing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komodo

The Komodo demon clawed at its stomach with its long, sharp nails as Hams, Dean's brave, crazy, foolish Hams, stabbed at the creature with a long jagged knife.  
Enough for a distraction while Dean could cut Sam from his bindings. Dean scrambled for his machete and grabbed Hams, pulling her back right as the Komodo grabbed her arm causing her to yelp out in pain as its nails shredded her skin.  
Dean and Hams collapsed in a pile and busted out laughing as the Komodo's head fell to the floor of the old mine shaft. This was, for sure, the most fun they had ever had on a hunt.  
______________________________________________

But their problems weren't over yet. Back at the motel, the three hunters were just making their way through the door when Sam made a distressing discovery.  
Mandy - that was Hams' real name , of course - wasn't looking too good. Her face was pale and she was sweating. Just as Sam caught Dean's attention, Mandy stumbled, falling against the table just inside the room. Dean rushed to catch her, helping her back to her feet.  
"You alright?" Dean asked. 

Mandy steadied herself against the table. "Yeah. Just a bit dizzy, I'll be fine in a minute." 

She took another step and fell hard against Dean who only just caught her in time.  
He swept her up and carried her to one of the beds, laying her down gently. That's when Sam noticed it. The scratch marks on her arm were bleeding pretty badly. And they were beginning to burn. Mandy had been attacked by a supernatural creature and the effects were already beginning to show.  
Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took Mandy's arm to examine it. She gasped and cried out in pain. The wound seemed to be smoldering, turning bright red and seering with pain.  
The Komodo was an ancient race of demons originally only found in the Indonesian islands.  
The well-known Komodo dragon was named after the demons because of their shared hunting method of attacking and infecting their victim with a venom that would, over time, make them sick, weakening them until they die. The demon (or reptile) would stalk it's victim relentlessly until death, when they would consume their victim.  
That venom was now coursing its way through Mandy's blood. Only, being demonic, this poison was much different. Rather than simply making its victim sick and weak, it was torturing her. Burning her from the inside out.  
Sam and Dean would need to find some way of extracting the poison if they had any hope of saving their friend. 

Mandy was burning up. The boys had no idea what to do so Sam called Bobby. Sam explained everything he knew of the situation and Bobby quickly scanned over the books he’d used to research the Komodo before they'd gone after it.  
He found a kind of antitoxin and directed Sam on how to make it. One of them would need to go back to the mine shaft where the body was left and retrieve some of its blood, and there was no way in hell Dean was going to leave her. 

“I’ll go back and get the blood, but you need to keep her calm,” Sam said frantically, as he gathered a few things together. “Her heart rate is too high. It’s pumping the poison through her body too fast, you gotta slow it down and keep her calm ‘til I get back.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Dean asked, frustratedly. 

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, “think of something! You took care of me when I was sick and dad was hunting, you can take care of her, too.” 

And with that, Sam ran out the door. Dean heard his brother start up the impala and speed off. It was a 15 minute drive from the motel to the mine shaft and 15 minutes back, plus the time it would take to get the blood. But Sam was a Winchester and he knew how to save time during a crisis. 

______________________________________________

Dean wasn’t typically an emotional guy. You never knew how he was feeling unless things were really bad. But this time…. Dean was a wreck.  
How was he supposed to keep her calm when she was barely conscious from a supernatural venom coursing through her body? Desperate, Dean started singing the first song he could think of. 

“Hush now, don’t you cry. Wipe away the teardrop from your eye. You’re lying safe in bed, it was all a bad dream spinning in your head…”

20 minutes (and 5 repetitions of the song) later, Sam burst through the door carrying a plastic container filled with Komodo blood.  
He filled a bowl with water at the sink, dropped in a string of rosary beads, and began speaking in Latin to bless it. Once the holy water was ready, Sam poured a handful of salt into it and then mixed the solution into the Komodo blood and filled a syringe.  
Mandy was laid out on one of the beds, cradled in Dean’s arms. She was breathing calm and shallow, nearly asleep. She looked fairly comfortable in spite of the situation she was in. Peaceful, even. 

Dean brushed her hair away from her forehead and spoke softly. “Hey! Sammy’s back! C’mon, kiddo, we’re gonna get you all better now.”

Mandy opened her eyes to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed holding the syringe. She began to struggle at the sight of the needle but Dean put his hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him. 

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s ok! Look at me! Look at me. You’re ok, sweetheart, I gotcha.” He said, trying to calm her, “I’m right here, sweetheart, you’re alright. I gotcha…”

Sam held Mandy’s arm down on the bed and injected the antitoxin. She flinched, shutting her eyes tight. They sat, waiting for a few moments, unsure of what would happen next. Mandy’s body shuttered and began convulsing.  
Sam quickly picked up his phone and called Bobby who told Sam that, because the antitoxin was made of purified Komodo blood, it would seek out the rest of the venom already in her system and destroy it. There was a battle going on inside her bloodstream, so the convulsions were normal and wouldn’t last long.  
Mandy’s body settled and went still. Limp. Almost lifeless. Dean spoke to her, but to no result. The brothers traded anxious and concerned looks. They had almost lost hope when suddenly Mandy gasped, loud and hard.  
Her faced was etched with pain as she moaned in agony. 

“Is she awake?” Bobby asked, 

“Yeah but she’s freaking out, she’s in a lot of pain!” Sam answered, frantically.  
“Well don’t touch her!” Bobby continued, “Don’t touch her, don’t move her, just leave her be. Her blood’s been fighting inside her veins and it’s just starting to settle. It’s like when your leg goes numb and, when you start getting feeling back, it hurts like hell. Only in this case, it’s her whole body. The slightest twinge of movement’s gonna be agonizing for her. Just let her lie there a while. If she passes out, just let her sleep. Stay close by in case she wakes up but otherwise, she should be alright from here.”

Sam sighed heavily. “Alright, thanks Bobby. I'll talk to you later.” Sam said, and hung up. “He said this is all normal and we just gotta leave her alone to work through it.” He told Dean. 

Mandy started to settle and relax. She opened her eyes to see Dean, still holding her, smiling down at her. 

“Hey,” he said. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Ow.” Mandy groaned. “Were you…. Were you singing Queensrÿche?” she asked, confused as to whether it had been a dream. 

Dean only chuckled and moved to lay her down, hoping she would rest for a bit.  
As Sam went into the next room to get a beer and try to relax after such a stressful night, Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her fever was gone. As he pulled away, he felt her grasp his hand. Dean looked back at Mandy who pushed herself to one side of the bed. Dean smiled and laid down next to her. She rested her head on his chest as he held her hand in his, and put his other arm around her, holding her close.  
She felt warm, safe, protected. Now she could sleep and let the rest of the toxins work their way out of her system.....


End file.
